The Circle of Truths
by dr100
Summary: The Doctor, Amy, and Rory adventure into unknown time periods where upon the disappearances of those recorded in history aren't simply vanishing.
1. Chapter 1: Disappearances

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Nine: ******The Circle of Truths**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter One: Disappearances**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p><em>In the Future:<em>

**"POND?"** the Doctor belted. _"Here,"_ he said, offering up to her a note pad he'd dug deep into his pockets for. His pockets were bigger on the inside.

Amy took the note pad and stuffed it in her jeans pocket. Why? The Doctor hadn't explained. She simply took what he had offered up to her because… She paused. There wasn't a reason. The Doctor hadn't given a reasonable explanation for a single gift, a pad in which one took down notes on. So…

_Back in the past:_

"April, 1203," said the Doctor, jumping out of his blue box, testing the gravity.

"Why are you jumping?" asked Amy, standing at his side beside the TARDIS.

"Testing the gravity," answered the Doctor, surveying his immediate surroundings.

"You look like a lunatic!" Rory added, stepping out from within the blue box.

"Thanks for _that_, Rory," the Doctor grumbled, now standing very still, on the spot.

_"What happens in 1203?"_

"What do _you_ think happens, Amy?" the Doctor asked her, staring into her eyes, deep into her thoughts.

**_"Trouble? Gotta be trouble, and danger with you, always?"_** she said, excitedly.

_**"YAY!"**_ the Doctor squealed. "You've got it!"

He turned back to the view ahead of him. He and his companions were standing beside the TARDIS, on the roof Rouen Castle, situated in France. It was 1203, an important year the Doctor hadn't yet gone into full detail over.

"Sorry, **WHAT?"** Rory cut in.

**"We're in 1203 Rory.** _A very, very odd year, for us time and relative dimension in space junkies._ A man goes missing."

"But not _any_ old man, eh Doctor? Am I right?"

Amy knew it all, or so thought the Doctor.

"You're right Amy, not any old fella at all, but the Duke of Brittany. Why? How? Nobody knows, least of all me, and we're not exactly going to find out the reason for this. Not until a future we've yet to experience!"

Amy leant on the TARDIS, arms crossed, and expression that of a dissatisfied youngster.

"Why _not?_" she asked.

"Because he is captured!" declared the Doctor. "The man is captured, and disappears, and if we knew where to, we'd tell of his disappearance, would we not?"

Rory shrugged his shoulders, turning to Amy, who simply nodded, but not quite sure why. She didn't understand.

"Imagine Amy, the Duke, Arthur 1st goes missing, vanishes off the face of the Earth. It is reordered in history. Nobody saw the very last of him, otherwise it will have said so in the history books, thus explaining his unknown location. So if we go snooping about the castle for him, get caught, then suffer the consequences, we too change history."

"So what now then?"

"We leave Rory, but first, we acknowledge the time period. I said 1203. Amy, you've the note pad? Scribble the year down please."

Amy had in her hand a small note pad, of which she did as the Doctor had asked of her.

"Why am I doing this?" she asked, when after the third visit to a new time zone, the unusual nature of the visits themselves were difficult to get her head around.

"Doctor, why do we keep arriving in time zones irrelevant to where you said you'd take us?"

Rory demanded an answer. He wasn't going to step out of those blue wooden doors again, until he had an answer as to why this time, they had arrived in 1788 on a ship that supposedly vanished at sea with a girl named Aimee du Buc de Rivery onboard.

The Doctor did his best to explain.

"Why are there people vanishing off the face of the Earth, Rory? Can you give me a reason, the like of which suggests that purely by chance, these events aren't linked, and that there isn't any unusual occurrence that even implies aliens aren't involved?"

"I can't," Rory replied, unable to give a reason as to why the events shouldn't be down to an alien occurrence.

"You see," explained the Doctor. _"Something's_ _going on…"_

"You've got to admit," said Amy, looking up from the note pad. "Something unusual is going on. Like when the Pandorica opened, and historic events turned ugly. For what reason are people vanishing, and why in these time zones?"

"What makes you believe these disappearances do not affect your time zone?" asked the Doctor, turning to both Amy and Rory.

"Well, um…" Rory began, trying to think of something, but failed, miserably.

"You see," said the Doctor. "These events do affect your time zone too. They're recorded in history, which means your time acknowledges such events, and treasures them, meaning they're forever there, in time and space. But there are disappearances all the time, on Earth, never mind the time period, which suggests these aren't perhaps coordinated disappearances…"

_"Coordinated disappearances?"_ Amy pondered.

"Yes," the Doctor hushed her. "Meaning these people are being taken by something that needs them, and for every event we visit, the humans are like real humans. No faults in who they are, and the fact they're earthlings, and furthermore, what if…?"

_"What if?"_ Rory repeated, unsure of what the Doctor meant.

**"Precisely!"** said the Doctor. "My _note pad_, in which I've _yet_ to give you, Amy Pond…"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Amy  worse than any alien

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Nine: ******The Circle of Truths**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Two: Amy - worse than any alien**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"But I have it here…"<p>

Amy presented the note pad unto the Doctor.

"But how can Amy have an item of yours you've not yet given to her?"

"That's the question, Rory. Tell me, Amy, your note pad…"

He saw the glint in Amy's eyes, as she saw his eager nature.

"Open it, look inside, tell me, what's written down?"

"Just my notes," Amy replied, after a moment of skim reading.

"Notes on what?"

"On Arthur 1st, 1788,- the missing ship, and even earlier, 1502, - Miguel Corte-Real,- the Portuguese explorer…"

"All adventures made before the 1800's," the Doctor muttered.

"Sorry?" Rory asked him.

"Never mind," he said. "Amy, how did you come by it?"

"You gave it to me aboard the TARDIS,"

Amy paused, and saw that of the muddled expression on the Doctor's face.

"I didn't," he said. "At least I haven't yet, which means you've interacted with the future, possibly yours, now… what can you remember?"

"Alright, Doctor," Rory cut in. "Can't you see she's struggling to get to grips with all of this time jumping malarkey?"

"I know, Rory. It's just this is so very important. There are people going missing, and only one notepad, but…"

"Now there's two," said Amy. "I remember."

"What do you remember Amy?"

"We'd just returned to the TARDIS having fought the beast of rainforest manor in the rainforest gardens. Together, we stood huddled about the console."

Rory edged closer to his wife, a hand of his resting on her shoulder out of comfort.

* * *

><p><em>The Future:<em>

"You said," she continued. "You'd take us to the Temple of reason, providing me with information I seem to recall asking - "This information? I can do short hand if you chuck me a pen and paper!"

"What do you want to take notes for?" shouted Rory, fetching her the two items from the Doctor's study.

"I don't really know," Amy yelled back. "I've been a little forgetful of late,"

"In what way, Amy Pond?"

The Doctor strode towards her, folding his arms as he stood next to her, thoughtfully.

"I've been meaning to tell you I've been feeling _under the weather_," she whispered, so Rory could no longer hear her.

"In _what way_ Pond?"

_"Sick, emotionally charged, sharp pains kicking me somewhat, forgetting the time and realising I've missed several hours doing nothing much, y'know,"_ she said, now breathless.

**"Rory,"** the Doctor shouted.

_**"What are you doing?"**_ Amy snapped.

"Get over here quickly Rory!"

"Also," muttered Amy, quickly, before Rory reached her. "I forget about you, and him, and the TARDIS."

Rory appeared with the pen and paper requested by Amy, and dropped them when he saw his sweetheart. Then the memory, that of which Amy slowly recounted became an instant blur.

* * *

><p><em>The present:<em>

Aboard the TARDIS, in the present, the Doctor and his two friends thought about events as they unravelled still.

The Doctor didn't care that Amy was bothered about Rory hearing their little discussion.

"What do you mean you forget about us?" he asked her, completely puzzled.

He got out his sonic screwdriver. The flash of green intensified as it shone out across her shape, scanning her.

"Readings are normal," said the Doctor, looking Amy up and down.

"So what's going on, why was I called over here?" Rory bothered to ask.

"Not that there was much point," the Doctor again muttered.

_"Doctor, what's your problem?"_

The Doctor put a finger to his lips.

"Not my problem, Rory, but the worlds. Or otherwise, the people who go missing, and those we see as friends. Forget the note pad, and the years in which we've visited where men, women, and children have disappeared. It has nothing to do with the years, as such, but the people."

"What about the _people?_" asked Amy.

"They go missing," the Doctor informed her. "But then there's you. The sonic screwdriver did in fact pick up a single trace, an _alien disturbance_ inside your very being. You said you've been forgetful of late, well… that must be a side effect. Something must want you too. And you being forgetful can lead to many new and somewhat callous events can't it!"

"Like _what?_"

Rory didn't want anything to happen to his wife, so him being a protective husband was now asking all the necessary questions.

"Well, she could wander off, never return to the TARDIS," the Doctor explained. "Disappear."

"But that's _not_ likely," Amy told them. _"Can you ever see me leaving here?"_

The look on Rory's face said it all. That last line, spoken by Amy, both infuriated him, and made him feel so small compared to the Doctor.

"So, we shouldn't worry about your note pad then Doctor?"

Rory turned back in the direction of the Doctor, who was tapping his chin with the fingers on his right hand, while those on his left were held tightly around that of his sonic screwdriver. He was standing very still, and thinking. Then he said - "No, but who uses the living, takes them from humanity because they neither care, neither feel the loss of those they've done away with, never mind the emotion the families of those they've lost go through because to them, emotion is a weakness? _The_ **Cybermen**."

Amy and Rory shivered, at the mention of the _Cybermen_.

_Not since the Pandorica had the Doctor and his companions ever expected to come up against them for a second time, and this time, they had history to answer to, least of all a Time Lord._

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Forever hidden… until today

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Nine: ******The Circle of Truths**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Three: Forever hidden… until today.**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p>"So you reckon <em>'they're'<em> behind this then?"

The Doctor didn't know. It was but a guess he made in a judgement as to what their next move was.

"We mustn't forget about you though Amy, and my note pad. What has the future got to do with events to come?"

"You mean to say when we encounter the Cybermen, we have but a future we know nothing about to still worry about?"

"Yes, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it Amy. Right now, we have some sinister Cybermen to worry over. What will their next move be? Who next, if not me?"

He turned to activate the console.

"So, where are we off to?" asked Rory.

"Space, another disappearance," the Doctor said coolly.

"When you say _'another disappearance'_, is this another random journey to an unknown time period?"

"Random?" the Doctor spat. "I've a list I'm keeping to, and this disappearance, unlike the rest is of some significance to us. It will lead us to the Cybermen!"

"What possible significance?"

"My own," the Doctor answered. "My future, that of which you Amy will have likely to have encountered.

* * *

><p><em>The Future:<em>

A planet, - shrouded in the moon sphere of the space time zone where Gallifrey, the Doctor's home world once belonged was hidden away so perfectly by a scar that still bled the fears of another war. Beyond that of the moon sphere, a planet long thought obliterated had survived. Reminiscent of the planet Skaro, and as though the past had never truly occurred, the work of evil progressed, in the capture of innocent humans by the Cybermen, on the planet Mondas.

Six Cybermen gathered in a control unit on the surface of Mondas. A dome shaped room, with machinery lining the walls and space within. The Cybermen were at work with a human recently captured, held within a machine buzzing strangely. A moment later, a scream that tore through the silence, and then a spatter of blood in which was squeezed from his life source, as the machine wrapped its metal casing around his thin body, compressing his features into the armour of his new cyber body.

_**"Report?"**_ demanded one of the six. Its dry tone, but eerie presence as it spoke with no lip function, no teeth on show. Not even a grin.

_**"The disappearances are increasing. We can pick up on an 'instant disappearance', select the victim, before he/ she goes missing."**_

The Cyberman answered quickly, noting its leaders order, and its tone in demand. The Cyber Leader was not impressed with the delay in the reconstruction of his army.

_**"The army increases, in time to do battle with the one who meddles. He visit's the time zones the disappearances occur, and is suspicious of our involvement. He knows,"**_ said another, flatly.

_**"As we speak,"**_ said one, from the controls of the machinery not in the discussion with the six of the Cyber units. _**"The Doctor is travelling forward in time to when he too disappeared. Little does he know his body belongs to us."**_

The Cyber unit turned to the others, and bowed, before marching to another machine where a human was kept in suspended animation, or so they thought, when the Cyberman activated the controls of the module, and the Doctor's future self fell out.

_**"But Leader, the probability of the Doctor meddling further on realisation we've altered his future is maximum 100%."**_

The cyber leader shook his head, waved a hand ahead of him as if in disgust at such a comment.

He answered, - _**"The Doctor will fail in his attempts to obstruct us!"**_

* * *

><p><em>The present:<em>

The TARDIS rocketed through space time, kicking through the asteroid field and being bruised with knocks to its exterior.

The Doctor was telling Rory and Amy about how he disappeared long ago.

"I was travelling alone, as one does after losing friends to the mightiest enemies I have."

Amy and Rory turned to one another and frowned. The question did pop into their minds, as to why they were still travelling with him, but neither wished to leave after their previous adventures with him.

"Continue!" said Amy.

The Doctor turned a lever, and the TARDIS engines roared with fury, the Doctor's ship being sent forward in time, hurtling through the vortex.

"Suddenly, my body froze. I can recall the events because they haven't happened yet, but I remember," said the Doctor. "My time line just froze, I went cold, and then I was zapped from my present location, to a place my memory can't ever return to, because as far as that, that memory so far doesn't exist!"

* * *

><p><em>Forward in time:<em>

Suddenly, the wheezing of the engines hushed down, and the TARDIS had arrived at its destination.

"So where've we landed then, Doctor?" asked Rory.

"Well think about it Rory! I've just filled you in on a particularly nasty event in my life, told you how I felt, how I couldn't return to the exact place in my timeline the moment I was zapped because it didn't exist in my memory, but it did in the TARDIS, because the TARDIS took me there, and with back up facilities, and her own memory, I was able to lock on to the exact spot. Beyond those doors," he said, trailing off as he stared past his companions at the blue wooden exit. "The planet we will no doubt locate the Cybermen!"

They rushed towards them, pulled the doors back, and stepped out onto the world the Doctor was zapped from. The terrain was rough, and dry, and the planet's sky was the same, with no glimmer of colour except, like that of the terrain, grey and nothing else. Then Amy saw them first, beyond the horizon. Then the Doctor, and Rory could now feel the thumping of the ground as the Cybermen approached.

"You were right Doctor," bellowed Amy over the thumping of their great boots.

**"Yes, Amy!"** he declared, in a yelp. **"And I really think…"**

He paused, as the Cybermen approached neared and nearer, their fists clenched, their sight overwhelming, their numbers, - many, and the Doctor, Amy, and Rory being three figures standing side by side, tiny, - compared to them.

**"We should be getting out of here!"** he yelled.

The Cybermen then stopped marching, and by the looks of the Cyberman who stood ahead of the pack, being their leader, ordered his Cyber units to - _**"Eradicate the intruders!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued…<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Making ends meet

**Series 2: 'The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor'**

**Doctor Who: **Episode Nine: ******The Circle of Truths**

**Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor, in the hit BBC Television Series, Doctor Who**

**Chapter Four: Making ends meet**

**By Nathan Mullins**

* * *

><p><strong>"NO!"<strong>

The order came through, the second after an array of energy was fired from the weapons of the scout force. The true Cyber Leader saw the disrespect in its scout leaders commandments.

_**"You will take the Doctor and his companions captive. They will make excellent specimens of the Cyber race."**_

As they were led to the dome across the rough terrain, Amy pointed out that 'these aren't the Cybermen we encountered at Stonehenge!"

"No," the Doctor told her. "These are the Cybermen from our universe. Those we encountered on Earth were from a parallel dimension, made on Earth. These are from space!"

The scout force led the Doctor and his friends across rocks and sand pits, the grey landscape a harsh environment.

The entrance to the Cyber dome was heavily guarded. Led inside by the scout leader, the Doctor was amazed by the walls of technology, but was confused upon the planet he and his friends had arrived on.

He coughed once, then twice, upon entry in the main chamber, where Cybermen were hard at work, sucking the life force out of but three 'new' humans. They had just been zapped, once like the Doctor, on to the surface of an unknown world. By coughing, the Doctor had tried to raise the attention of the Cybermen.

"Excuse me," he shouted, much to their horrid looks. "Where am I? I demand to know!"

A cyber unit approached him, and stood ahead of another, who was much bigger, and heavily armed. His black handle bars made him easily distinguishable as the Cyber Leader.

_**"Mondas, Time Lord."**_

"No," he answered back, under his breath, annoyed at the outcome to his question.

_**"I saved your life, Doctor,"**_ the Cyber Leader informed him, proudly.

"Oh yes, and why might I ask?"

_**"So you might become like us, no longer Time Lord, but CYBERMAN."**_

Amy saw the Doctor shiver. It was quite cold, but the Cyberman had become a threatening body of metal.

_**"Take the Doctor's companions, and store them in the pods."**_

**"NO!"** the Doctor yelled, grabbing on to Amy's hand as while being tugged at by the Doctor, was also being tugged by a cyber unit. Amy held on as tightly as she could to Rory, but let go after losing grip.

_**"Cybermen are not to resist in the presence of any human,"**_ the Cyber Leader raved. The cyber unit snatched Amy from the Doctor.

The Doctor was then held by another Cyber guard.

"Why not just rid us of Mondas?"

The Doctor was firm.

_**"Because I would wish you to know your future is… unavoidable."**_

The Doctor didn't understand.

_**"We have altered your future."**_

Then it suddenly fell into his memory, the fact the Cybermen had zapped him to goodness knows where, which meant they held him captive.

"Why've you gone ahead and zapped my future self here? Why use any of those who ever vanished throughout history at all?"

_**"What would be the point in allowing the simple loss of a human becoming near to just historic nature due to only disappearing. Their time lines show they neither return to civilisation, and remain lost. We use the lost to better Cyber strength. The lost are ours to become as we are. Your disappearance coincided with our strategy, and what's more, an enemy of the Cybermen becomes as we are."**_

**"NO!"** the Doctor snapped. "You can't have…?"

The Cyber leader ordered another of his units to unveil the Doctor's future self, in a pod opposite his present form. The pod hissed while unlocking, and as the Cyber leader turned back to face the Doctor standing opposite him, his future self appeared in the now open pod.

From across the way, he could hear Amy yell, - "Doctor, how can you be in there?"

"My future," said the Doctor. "Is spent locked in a pod playing host to the Cybermen."

Then it all came flooding back to him. About the note pad, and Amy interacting with his future.

_**"Enough Doctor,"**_ barked the Cyber Leader, smugly. _**"You will now become as we are, and boost the Cyber numbers. Soon, the Cyber Army will have grown by far, and your first battle will be with those you set out to protect. The human race!"**_

Like the Doctor, Amy and Rory were strapped into pods and locked away, in a separate chamber to that of the main chamber the Cybermen were operational. They were in a sealed compartment of the dome, and the pods were great big metal casts, with separate parts, including a helmet just above the trapped bodies, and cyber arms and legs.

"Amy," the Doctor muttered, so the Cybermen couldn't hear him in the room beyond, but just audible for Amy to have heard him.

"Yeah, Doctor," she whispered.

"Remember earlier, the note pad, I asked you what was in it, and you said your notes, but there must have been something else, something to get us out of this mess. You see, this had already happened, and my future self is trapped back there, but I did make it out of all this because this is a past event, which means there's another me out there. Somewhere, you saw something in that note. In the corner of your eye, as you turned a page. Recall the skim reading, you so hastily made known to us earlier. Find the memory."

There was a long pause, and a hiss of doors rising beyond their prison, the Doctor half expecting a cyber unit to storm in, and interrupt them, but nothing so far.

"I know!" came Amy's hurried response.

"What? Tell me Amy!"

"There was a diagram…"

"A diagram?"

"Yeah," she said, - "A diagram of some weird round thing with a person in it."

**"Ha-ha!"** the Doctor cheered. "That's this thing, these things we're trapped in. Oh I'm good aren't I?" he exclaimed. "Go on!"

"It had some dashes following the scribble…"

_"Scribble?"_ the Doctor hissed back.

"You know what she means, Doctor," Rory groaned.

"The dashes led to a handle on an arm."

**"A-ha!"** the Doctor raved. "Found it. But my hands are locked in this thing too. Anything else?" he asked Amy.

"Well if you'd let me finish!" she told him. "There was a crap drawing of a leg, with a button below the right foot."

_"Crap drawing?_ _Did I not tell you when…"_

"Doctor!" Rory muttered. "Get on with it!"

"Oh yes, excuse my rambling nature, and…" there was a pause, as the Doctor located the button. **"GERONIMO!"**

The pod hissed and unlocked, as did Amy's and Rory's.

"I was a clever old clogs, what the Cybermen fail to grasp. I don't give up easily!"

They stuck together, made their way through a dark corridor, entered a room, in which Amy gasped aloud.

Staring up above platforms connected to caskets, were humans in suspended animation.

"We've got to rescue them!" whispered Amy.

"Too right," said the Doctor. "They may be lost, but the lost are never always lost, and two, they will aid the cause of the Cybermen. With an army, they will take back all they ever lost. And perhaps, among the lost are soldiers, who can put an end to the crimes of the Cybermen here on Mondas."

The trio hurried up a set of steps, staring in at the prisoners. All had their eyes shut, their mouths closed, but were breathing in and out. The Doctor unlocked one pod, and the human inside opened its eyes for the first time in a long while.

Amy and Rory were opening every pod every second, the humans stepping out from their units as though born again, fresh and wide eyed, with mad expressions to accompany them.

"Where are we?" they asked.

The Doctor had the answer to all of their questions.

"On an alien world, where the aliens who've trapped you in these terrible pods, are in the next room beyond this one. We've got to be very quiet, and get you all out, before they realise you've gone missing."

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory led the one hundred or so humans through a set of doors, and out towards the main entrance to the dome. As the Doctor recalled, it had before been heavily guarded.

"Any soldiers?" he asked. "From the twenty first century," he added, after having spot all but old soldiers in the group of humans. Six put their hands up, and the Doctor saw they were armed.

"Now," he said, quietly, but sure. "The entrance is guarded, by two Cybermen on either side of the doors. We need a way to escape, and I can tell from your loaded pockets your armed. "We need two explosions, giving us enough time to get out before the Cybermen inside come down on us."

Two of the six soldiers informed the Doctor of their grenades, and it was agreed that these would give the Doctor and his secret army enough time to make their escape. The doors were shut, and would be blasted open by two satchel charges, before the grenades would be thrown in at the last minuet to destroy the Cybermen on the rampage.

The soldiers backed from the doors after their devices had been placed, and detonated. They heard the heavy footsteps of the Cybermen approach, and they threw their grenades in at exactly the same moment the Cybermen chose to enter though the smoking entrance. They were instantly destroyed.

"Very well done! Can I borrow a spare, for afterwards?"

The Doctor congratulated the work of the soldiers, patting them on the back, and telling them he'd return them all home now.

They all made a run for the TARDIS, but back in the dome, the word was out the Doctor had escaped with all the humans required to build up the Cyber Army.

_**"Find the Doctor's TARDIS, and bring it to me at once. Summon every available Cyber unit, and send them after the stragglers. Bring those you capture back to base!"**_

The Cyber leader watched from the main chamber, as his units rushed out from the dome, chasing after the weak humans unable to keep up with those fit enough to make it back across the terrain to the TARDIS.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and those who had made it to the blue wooden box, packed inside, and dematerialised.

As the Doctor packed his guests into rooms beyond that of the console room, he turned to Amy and Rory.

"Take care of them," he said. "See to it they touch nothing. I've got to return to the dome, destroy the machinery, otherwise the Cyber leader will only go after those who escaped here today. He will do anything to survive, as well as his soldiers."

He activated the levers on the console, and suddenly, the Cyber leader turned from his machinery to find the Doctor leaning on the TARDIS in his main chamber.

_**"Doctor?"**_

"Cyber leader," the Doctor replied, coolly. "It's all over. Your stock is depleted. You've lost. I've only returned to wipe any record of you having retrieved the whereabouts of the humans you had brought here. You must never be able to stand mighty among the Cybermen, as a hero for your efforts."

The Cyber leader marched forward, arrogantly, and brushed him aside.

_**"You, Doctor, are a menace, who will not live long enough to see the ultimate victory of the Cybermen. I will gladly wipe you out now."**_

The Doctor fell backwards, beside a control, and quickly turned to pull it. The system suddenly collapsed, crashed, and exploded. There were sparks in which flung from the technology, and the Cybermen hurtled backwards, crashing on one wall of machinery, arm being sent through a monitor sending him an instant shock. Following his electrocution, the body of the cyber leader collapsed to the ground, and all that was left for the Doctor to take care of was the destruction of the dome.

He fetched from his pocket the bomb the soldiers left with him, and wired it into the control mechanisms of the dome. Booby trapped, so any Cybermen unfortunate enough to try and pick up from where their leader left off, would trigger a terrible explosion.

Aboard the TARDIS once more, there was an almighty cheer from his friends and those he had saved moments before, who had all watched his efforts on the TARDIS monitor.

"Very well done Doctor," Rory huffed.

Amy gave him a huge hug, and the Doctor quickly dematerialised, the second a cyber scout entered the main chamber, adjusting the controls when… _**BooooOOOOOmmmMMMM!**_

"Now to return you all to your time zones," the Doctor said, to his one hundred or so humans packed into the console room.

"It's going to take forever," said Rory.

"I know," the Doctor replied. "Well, for you anyway, you're doing the asking, and I'm doing the dropping off."

"And what about Amy?" asked Rory.

"Taking a swim in the pool, shirking responsibility," the Doctor chirped. "Can't blame her," he went on. "It is, as you say, going to take forever!"

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Soon: <strong>

**Episode 10: Hurting**

_The Doctor._

_Rose Tyler._

_United._

_Happily ever after?_

_One bow tie, one fez, and a pair of shades._

_Back to Earth for a romance._

"That's what _he_ said!"

Amy wasn't sure.

"Are _you_ sure?" Rory asked her.

_Silence._

_"He is,"_ she said.

The Doctor fell into the arms of Rose Tyler, in the return of the dreaded end of the world. Only the end is just the beginning, and in turn, the beginning is the end of everything.


End file.
